All Of The Songs
by herbrightblueeyes
Summary: A collection of Fourtris drabbles inspired by songs. xpost from Tumblr with a few changes.
1. Everywhere

**A/N: I** was supposed to just let these drabbles stay on Tumblr, but some of you requested I put it up here, too, so, yeah, there. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this since I only write these shorts when inspiration strike. Right now, there are three of these including this one. I'll post the other two sometime within today or tomorrow, but I'll have to read through them again and see if there's anything else I could do to improve them.

This one is inspired by Vampire Weekend's version "Everywhere" (original by Fleetwood Mac). Just your fluffy, high school Fourtris drabble to start this off. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope this makes waiting for FYWB's updates a little bit easier.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Four leans his whole body against the wall – drink in hand, eyes wandering around the school gym which they've transformed into a dance floor for the night. It's the only place they could get for free in such short notice but that doesn't matter now, people came and filled it. This whole fundraiser for Shauna's treatment is a success. He continues scanning the whole place looking for one specific person. He finally finds her on the other side of the room laughing heartily with her best friend.

"God, she's so beautiful," he mutters to himself with a sigh.

"This next song goes to my dear old friend Four who has been staring at Tris for two hours now. Dude, staring is for creeps. Go and make your fucking move," Zeke says on the microphone as he puts on the next song. Ms. Wu, their art teacher, glares at him from the side of the makeshift DJ booth. His best friend mouths _'sorry'_ and gives her his trademark white-teeth grin.

Vampire Weekend's version of Fleetwood Mac's _Everywhere _starts playing.

Four stands there, frozen on his spot. He turns a little to look at his best friend. He meant to give him one the death glares he usually uses to silence his rowdy teammates in the basketball team but he only manages to throw him a disbelieving look. Zeke had teased him endlessly about his crush on the pretty freshman but he never thought he'd broadcast it to the whole damned school. He looks down avoiding everyone's eyes. The attention they're giving him right now feels heavier than an actual spotlight on his shoulders.

He has been contemplating how to run out of the gym without being noticed when a pair of yellow sneakers stops right in front of him. Four looks up to see a smiling Tris. She looks shy and unsure.

"Hi," she says, "I think your friend is pairing us up." She bites her lower lip.

"Yeah," he chuckles under his breath. He looks at where Zeke is stationed above everyone else. He raises one eyebrow before mouthing _'Go on' _encouragingly. It's not ideal, definitely far from how he wants to be introduced to her but it's what he was given and he'll take his chance. "I'm Four," he puts out his hand for her to take and shake, and she does.

"I know. Everyone here knows you." Tris tucks loose strands of hair behind her ear. It looks so soft. Oh, what he'd do just to run his fingers through it.

"So, do you want to dance?" Tobias asks hoping she'll say yes.

She nods and smiles at him. Four holds back his grin, instead taking her hand in his. Maybe after this dance he can talk to her longer, exchange numbers with her. Definitely, after tonight, he'd stop being a coward and finally ask her out.


	2. Tell Her You Love Her

**A/N:** As much as I love the Divergent series, I am erasing Allegiant from my mind. In my head, Tris is still alive, and she and Tobias are still together. This drabble was inspired by Echosmith's "Tell Her You Love Her". Just some father-son conversation for you guys.

BTW, if you want to listen to the songs I've been (and will be) mentioning, I've posted them on my tumblr page - herbrightoceaneyes. Just go to the 'music and stories' tag.

* * *

"Would you want coffee or tea or hot chocolate?" Tris asks Tobias from the doorway to his home office. It's a Saturday and he knows he shouldn't be working, but the pile of folders and papers in front of him beg his immediate attention. If only the city budget meeting isn't on Monday, he'll gladly spend the day outside –a picnic maybe, they hadn't done that in a while – with his family. He's lucky Tris had always been understanding.

"Coffee," he smiles at her. "I kind of need to wake up my brain."

"Yeah, I got that." His wife chuckles lightly. "So, coffee for both of my boys." She walks out of the room shaking her head in amusement. Tobias turns his attention back to the computer screen, but every now and then he glances at his son, Andrew, who has taken over the opposite corner of the room. He has his book open on the same page for half an hour now, and he has been checking his phone constantly.

"You know, it'd be easier if you just send whoever you're thinking about right now a message," Tobias says in a serious voice. He bites the inside of his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. "That way you'll get out what's in your head and you'll be able to really study."

"Dad, I'm not…" Andrew starts to say, but he cuts himself off. "No, I'll just go back to reading."

"You know you can tell me anything." Tobias turns away from his computer and looks at his eldest. Andrew looks a lot like him, but with Tris' stormy blue eyes. "I know it's about a girl."

Surprise and nervousness takes over his son's face. "No…no it's not," Andrew stutters.

"Your mom knows about it, too. She saw the note you wrote to her, to Kate. It fell from one of your books," Tobias teases Andrew, the young man blushes red. "You didn't give it, I think."

"No," his son shakes his head.

"Why?"

"You won't tell mom?" Tobias smiles and nods.

"I'm scared I'll scare her away. She's one of my closest friends and I don't want to ruin that," Andrew confesses.

Tobias laughs lightly. "I was like you with your mom," he says thinking back to that time when he was 18 and Tris was 16. It's been 23 years now. "I wasn't sure she'd return the feelings, but I took my chance." He remembers his fear landscape, the tentative flirting, the chasm, their first kiss; it brings a smile to his face. "At first I told her I like her. Your mom had to encourage me a bit before I told her I love her."

"Really?" Andrew asks, eyes attentive.

"Really," he answers. "She didn't say it back right then. It took your mom a longer time to tell me she loves me back, but she did eventually and it was worth waiting."

"Do you think it'd be the same for me, dad?" Andrew inquires.

"I don't know, but it's worth the try." Tobias can't believe he's doing this, dispensing love advice to his son. "You wouldn't know her answer if you won't tell her. And maybe like your mom, she'll need time, too."

Just then, Tris comes back to the room. "What about me needing time?" She eyes both of them.

"Needing time to make our coffee," Tobias meets her halfway through the room and gets the tray from her. "And sandwiches."

"I thought you'd be hungry," Tris shrugs. "I'll go to the market with Dani. We'll meet Christina and Shauna there. You boys just heat last night's dinner for your lunch. There's still plenty."

"Okay." Tobias kisses Tris lightly on her lips. "Take care."

"I feel like you two have been talking about me," Tris tells him and Andrew. She looks at their son longer, maybe hoping he'll spill their conversation. "You won't tell me now, that's fine. I'll find out soon enough." Tris kisses his cheeks. "See you later." Tobias and Andrew watch Tris walk out.

"Dad?" Andrew says after a while.

"Yes, son?"

"Thank you." The young man smiles; Tobias returns it.

"Tell me what happens, alright?"


	3. Can't Let GO

**A/N:** This is the last one of my pre-written song fics/drabbles. I'm working on a new one. Hopefully I get to finish it tomorrow. To the people who've followed this series, thank you and also thank you for the reviews. I want you to know that I appreciate it.

This one was inspired by Landon Pigg's "Can't Let Go." I'm at tumblr - herbrightoceaneyes.

* * *

Cans of beer litter the floor of Lauren's studio apartment. It's a Saturday, and this, drinking until they pass out, was their idea of fun. It's a nice break from school and work, from his fucked up family and all his worries. It's just him and Zeke and Lauren drinking night away – the modern day equivalent of Dumas's musketeers only they don't really do much good. Tobias thinks again then shakes his head. No, no good at all. _Youth is wasted on the young_, they say. Whoever they are, they might just be right.

"So," Zeke lengthens the word trying to emphasize it but only succeeding at showing how drunk he is, "let's talk about love."

"Not again," Lauren drags a hand from her forehead to her cheek to her chin. Among the three of them, she is the most sober. "I cannot count how many times I've heard all your shitty stories about how Shauna left you, Ezekiel."

"Because she did left me, Lo," Zeke says offended, "but I won't be talking. Four here hasn't shared anything about his love life and we've been friends for more than a decade now."

Lauren's eyebrows shoot up. "Yeah," she says nodding, "why haven't we heard about any girl, Four? Do you have other friends you confide to?" She finishes feigning hurt.

"That's because there is no girl," Tobias answers with an even voice.

"I don't fucking believe you. Captain of the basketball team, one of the top students in our school. You're a liar," Lauren smacks his arm.

"He got girls all over him all the time, even now at Northwestern," Zeke seconds.

"There really was no one."

"Not even anyone close to being a someone?" Lauren asks and it makes Tobias remember her. Tris. It's been a year since he last saw her and she was dating this Robert guy from their class. She and her whole family moved out to San Francisco recently because of her dad's job.

"Well, there was this girl," he starts. Lauren and Zeke zoom in on him, all focused.

They were never really together. Yeah, they went out a couple of times but they never really had a label for what they had. Heck, they did not even talk about it, and when he tried she just distanced herself from him. He took that as her way of telling him that she wasn't interested.

And he told Zeke and Lauren all these. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have even think about confessing to them, but there's alcohol running through his veins and it makes him braver than he really is.

"You mean, Tris? Tris Prior? Mrs. Prior's daughter?" Zeke asks.

Mrs. Prior taught in their high school. She was one of the nicer teachers. "Yeah," he confirms, "that Tris Prior."

"When did this happen? Why don't I know about it?" Zeke and Lauren both look at him. His story seems to have sobered them up.

"Summer after graduation. It lasted well into the first month of college."

"And you didn't try to get her back? You just let it die?" Lauren's eyebrows are furrowed.

"She didn't want me that was clear enough. Why should I force myself on her?"

"Both of you are idiots, you know that?" She throws an empty can of beer at Zeke and him. "You," she turns to his best friend, "could have gotten back with Shauna but you're fucking too proud to admit that you did her wrong. My god Zeke, you've been flirting with random girls all the time, I would have left you, too, if I were Shauna. And you," she twists to face him, "Maybe Tris was just scared. You could have waited for her. You didn't have to freaking disappear on her."

Zeke and Tobias share a look. They can't believe this is happening. Lauren gave them a huge whooping without even lifting a finger. Well, that is if you disregard the can-throwing.

"God, what did I do wrong? Why am I friends with these cowards?" Lauren says to no one in particular.

"Hey," Zeke puts a hand on Tobias's shoulder. "I may just have the solution for your Tris Prior problem."

"What?"

"Uriah is friends with her. Let's get her number from him and you'll take it from there." Zeke grins.

"And I'll set you up with Shauna so you can talk to her again," Tobias grins back.


	4. You Belong With Me

**A/N:** This one got really long, but I don't mind. It was fun writing it. Anyway, this was inspired by Taylor Swift's "_You Belong With Me"_. I hope you guys like it, especially **_T__risaba Daph Ride 464_**, who requested for it.

Again, thank you for the follows and reviews. =)

I'm re-posting it again because, for some reason, it won't show up on my browser. Sorry if you get 2 notifications about this chapter.

* * *

"Just a few more seconds. And, there done. Go check it out now," Tris tells Tobias over the phone, her instruction sounding almost like a command. She made a new playlist for him – songs to pump him up before the big game tomorrow. They'd be going up against Wheaton North. It's a crucial match. A win would mean a trip to state championship, and it's been almost five years since the last time their school had reached that far. A win will also mean more press for Tobias and the rest of the seniors in the team. Surely, there'd be agents and college recruiters on the lookout for the next football star.

"Demanding aren't you?" Tobias chuckles. He turns the volume on his speakers up a bit so Tris could hear what he's playing. "Happy?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yup," Tobias answers. "I'm actually syncing it on my phone right now. I didn't know you listened to hip hop."

"Hey, I listen to everything and anything," she retorts a bit defensively. It's something she takes seriously. Being a music blogger and all, Tris loves to think of herself as a curator of great music.

"Yeah, but not much. You're more of a country and alternative kind of girl." Tris hears a clattering noise from Tobias's end of the line. "Sorry 'bout that. I knocked down my coin box. Anyway, I like this. Thanks for including some Nirvana here."

"Well," she traces the keys on her laptop. "_I see you from your window, you know. You're talking to Four again. God, does he have a special connection to your phone or something. I can't get through," _Christina rants on her Skype message. "I know what you listen to, so…" Tris trails off. Tobias will understand what she's trying to say. They know each other well enough to finish each other's sentences. It's something from all the years of friendship they've shared.

Tobias moved into the house next to hers with his mother, Evelyn, when she was in third grade. Being two years older, Tobias was more Caleb's friend at first. Together the two of them teased her to no end. As time went by though, they've gotten closer. Tris considers him as one of her best friends.

"_I'll call you later. Okay?" _Tris replies to Christina. She looks out her window waving her hand at Christina. She lives in the house across hers.

"_You better. I have something to tell you", _her best girl friend replies. Briefly, she wonders what Chris will be telling her. Maybe something about Will again? She really can't understand why she asks her for advice when she's never had a boyfriend. _Well, that's more because you're hung up on someone_, Tris somehow admits to herself.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet," Tobias's voice brings her back to reality. "Have you thought about what Ms. Wu told you?"

Ms. Wu talked to her the other day about her grades and early graduation. She really hasn't thought about it much. "I think—" Tris starts only to be cut off by Tobias.

"Umm…Tris? Nita's calling me."

Tris can't help it, she rolls her eyes. Nita – head cheerleader, Tobias's girlfriend of three months, and resident mean girl – she's the reason why they hadn't had as much time as they used to. The other girl had made it a point to occupy the rest of Tobias's free time, which wasn't all that plenty to begin with, and Tris knows she takes a great pleasure in doing it. Nita hates the closeness she shares with her boyfriend. No, scratch that, Nita hates her and quite frankly Tris doesn't give a fuck about it. Their enmity is mutual, so all's even on that end.

"It's okay," she says withholding another eye roll, "Christina's waiting for my call anyway. Might as well ring her now."

"I'm sorry Tris," Tobias's voice sounds a bit unsteady. She hears him clear his throat. "Hey, you're going to watch the game tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, silly!" Tris chuckles. "I promised you I'll be there. Caleb's going, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow," he says. "Good night, Tris."

"Good night, Tobias. And, hey, good luck tomorrow, okay. You guys can do it." She smiles hoping that somehow he could hear it in her voice.

"Thanks. That means a lot…" Tobias pauses, "it means a lot especially coming from you."

_What is that supposed to mean? _Tris wanted to ask but can't bring herself to. A few more seconds and Tobias had hung up after saying good night to her again. She dials Christina's number.

"About time!" Chris's pitchy voice comes through the line. "I swear, you and Four talk on the phone like boyfriend and girlfriend. Why aren't you two together?"

"Because I only get to talk to him on the phone now," Tris answers with a sigh. "Anyway, what's up? What's your news?"

Christina snickers. "The bitch, Nita. She'd been talking about you again. I almost punched her."

"She's not worth your time and energy, Chris," Tris lets out a short laugh. She wouldn't want Christina to get in trouble because of her but it still feels good knowing you have that kind of friend, someone who would stand up and defend you. "What is it about now?"

"I think she and Four are fighting again," Christina huffs. "She said that you were stealing away her boyfriend, as if there's anything left to steal. She's only giving him more reason to walk away."

"Well, it's not really our problem. Just let her be. I don't really care what she says anymore." Tris knows there isn't any truth behind Nita's claims. If anything, it only proves how insecure she is – insecure and immature. Tobias deserves so much more, someone better. _Why can't it be her? Why can't he belong with her?_

Tris shakes her head willing away all those negative thoughts. "Hey, my parents are out on a date and Caleb's at the movies with Susan. You wanna come over? I have new movies on DVD."

"Okay," the other girl answers with much excitement. "Then I'll dress you up for tomorrow's game." Tris groans and Christina hears it. "Oh, shut up! You still owe me for skipping on our mall date last week."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tris thought she would miss the game. Caleb got stuck in traffic on his way home from picking up their mother. Needless to say, it created some sort of domino effect. By the time they got to the stadium, it was already half time. It was a tough game, but their school still won by a point.

The field's empty now. Everyone's gone to the victory party to celebrate. Christina almost dragged her, too, but she wanted some time alone to herself so she stayed. Tris promised she'll be following her, though.

It's almost weird how quiet it is now when just a half hour ago the whole place was packed up to the ceiling.

Someone drapes a jacket across her shoulders. "It's cold. You should have worn something warmer than that long-sleeved shirt." Tris didn't even notice that she's already hugging herself to keep warm. This Fall feels more chilly than the last one.

"Hey," Tris greets Tobias. "I'm sorry I didn't see you before the game. Caleb had to pick mom up from the hospital."

"It's fine. Is she alright?" Tobias asks worried.

"She is. She was just there to visit a sick friend."

Feeling the cold breeze, she puts her arms through the sleeves of the jacket draped over her shoulders. Tobias hands her a bottle of Gatorade. It's not cold anymore. She still takes it.

"Sorry, it's the only thing I have. Don't worry, that's clean," Tobias chuckles.

"I didn't say anything about it not being clean," she rolls her eyes before taking a drink. Both of them fall silent for a while, just staring at the field.

Finally, Tobias breaks the silence. "You haven't answered my question yet, Tris."

"Hmm," she raises an eyebrow, "what question?"

"Are you going to take that early graduation thing Ms. Wu talked with you about?"

"I think…" Tris pauses gathering her thoughts together, "I don't think I would. Caleb's already going to college a year early. I don't want to leave my parents too soon. Besides, I don't know what to do yet and if I could get two more years to decide, then I would take that."

"But it's a great opportunity for you."

"I could say the same about you. You could have left last year but you didn't."

"I have my reasons, Tris," Tobias exhales loudly.

"And so do I. I want to graduate with Christina and the rest of my friends," she smiles at him. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with the team? There's a party, right?"

"I don't want to celebrate yet, not until we get State," he shrugs. "I'll drop by though. I promised Zeke."

"Where's Nita?"

"I don't know," Tobias purses his lips, something he does whenever he's holding back something.

"Really? You don't know where your girlfriend is?" Tris goads him, hoping to make him talk.

Tobias looks away from her then takes a deep breath. For a while, Tris thought she might have said something wrong. She was about to apologize when Tobias turns back to sit beside her again.

"We broke up," he says, his voice unaffected.

"Why?" Tris places a hand on his forearm. It makes him look at her.

"Because she said something about someone I really care about," he answers staring directly at her eyes. Tris's heart starts beating fast. "It wasn't working anyway. I shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place."

"I thought you like her." She brings her eyes down to her lap.

"I thought I could like her," Tobias lifts her chin up making Tris look at him again. "But there's this girl I've liked since tenth grade. We're really close and I got scared I might chase her away if I tell her I like her so I didn't, I kept things to myself." He laughs a bit. "As you can see, it didn't work out. Really didn't do me any good."

"Who do you like?" Tris's voice is shaky now. She's more nervous than she thought.

Tobias quirks one eyebrow up, questioning her. "Really, Tris? You aren't that dense." He laughs then draws her to him, putting an arm around her waist. He places a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Me?" she asks, disbelief in her voice. He nods then twines their hands together. He has long, narrow fingers; hands made for fine, deft movements. She feels her cheeks warm at his simple declaration. "But I'm younger. I'm not pretty," Tris rambles. "I –" He cuts her off with another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"Yeah, like all those things matter." He pulls away still smiling. "I like you, Tris. And it was stupid trying to stay away from you." Tobias leans forward, their foreheads touching. For a moment they stay like that, eyes closed and smiles on their faces, sharing the same air.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Tobias touches her face then leans down, brushing her lips with his. Tris could feel her hands trembling. _Stop it, she chastises herself, Oh god, I hope he didn't notice that_. She feels him press his mouth to hers gently at first then slowly building up, his lips firmer against hers. Without even thinking about it, Tris wraps an arm around Tobias, one hand sliding up his neck and into his short hair, making him smile into their kiss. They kiss for a few more minutes never minding the cold night air and the empty stadium.

"You want pizza? We could check out the party for a while, stay five minutes just so Christina and Zeke see us," Tobias suggests after they've managed to pull away from each other. Tris notices the slight flush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." She takes the hand Tobias offers her, standing up from her bench seat. They walk hand in hand out of the stadium and into the parking lot. They've started something new tonight, both of them, and it feels so right.


	5. Us and Ourselves

**A/N:** I wrote this just now. I have been working on a something for a different song, but this just came on shuffle while I was still thinking how to make that other one work.

In general, this piece was inspired by Morning Parade's "**_Us and Ourselves"_**. I've posted it on my tumblr - herbrightoceaneyes - if you want to check it out. This is just me toying around one of my what ifs, in which both Tris and Tobias stay in Abnegation. In this short, the war on Abnegation still hasn't happened yet. It's about three months after Tris's initiation. I'll let you imagine the rest. =)

* * *

The light from the candle flickers in and out, making shadows on the wall across Tris. She checks her watch, the only adornment allowed in Abnegation, and see that it's already a bit pass 1:00 AM. Tobias should have been here an hour ago, but he isn't and it's making Tris more than worried. Thoughts go through her head – _What if someone had seen him? What if they've been reported?_ It's not helping her, not even a bit.

It started during her initiation.

With Caleb choosing Erudite, Tris had no choice but to stay. Tobias was her initiation instructor. A full two years ahead of her, he's already being groomed to become a leader. Being Marcus Eaton's son gives you that advantage. _Or pressure you into something you don't want to do,_ Tris adds mentally.

Tobias is every bit a model Abnegation citizen – selfless and quiet – but beneath the grey robes, he's so much more. Not everyone saw that, saw him, but she did and he's everything Tris wanted to be. He's smart and brave and kind, and even if he's still struggling to, he can also be honest. At least with her, he's trying to.

Tris doesn't know how it happened, but it just did. She was a traveler and he is her Northern Star, and they found each other in the middle of a faction that has always done their best to disappear among the rest. The rest, as they all say, is history.

A knock brings her back to the reality of her dim living room followed by the voice of the one person she'd been waiting for all night. "Tris, open up. Quick."

Tris gets up from her seat on the couch and almost trips on her own foot to open the door. Tobias slips inside, closes and locks the door, then draws her to him in one fluent move. He smells like a night run, cool and calming.

"Where'd you been? I have been waiting for you?"

"I went to see my mother," he answers her as they both move towards the couch. "I was hoping she'd help us stop whatever the Erudite are planning to do." It was information Tobias gave her only a month ago, an information which surprised her. Everyone thought Evelyn Eaton, or as she goes by now, Evelyn Johnson is dead, has long been dead. She even attended her funeral with the rest of her family. But it turned out to be all a sham, a cover-up meant to protect Marcus's reputation.

"What did she say?" Tris moves closer to Tobias, their knees touching now.

"Nothing," his voice is strained. He stands up and starts pacing in front of her. "She doesn't care, Tris. In fact, she's counting on it, waiting for it to happen. She wants the factions to destroy one another so she could make her own moves and seize control of the city. She and her band of factionless." Tobias runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"We'd think of something," she says although Tris isn't sure whatever that something is. She grabs Tobias's hand as he passes in front of her for the nth time.

"We're running out of time."

Tris rises to her feet. Mustering all her confidence, she says, "Hey, we're going to figure something out. Don't' forget my Mom knows about this, too. She'll help us."

Tobias relaxes a little at her words. You would have thought he wouldn't care anymore what happens to Abnegation after going through what he did with his father, but here he is still worried sick about the same people who might have condemned him to this life. And it makes Tris want him even more, this selfless boy in front of her.

"It's all going to be okay, Tobias," she whispers even though she doesn't have to. Tris puts both of her hands on either sides of his face. Standing on her toes, she places a gentle kiss on his lips. "This whole city could burn itself to dust, but you and me, we're going to be alright. We're going to make it out alive."

Tris knows even before she said it that she'll do anything and everything to protect the people she loves and cares for. She'll take them away from this god-forsaken city, and keep them safe. Looking at Tobias, Tris is sure he will do the same.

"We will," he says just before pressing his lips against hers, this time more insistent. This is something the world will never be able to take away from them, and in that moment, everything fits into place. She needs him just as much as he needs her, and they'll do everything for each other.


	6. Is There Something I Can Do

**A/N:** I wrote this last week during Veteran's Day but I did not finish it until tonight. This is me taking a short breather away from my other story, Find Your Way Back. If you would check it out and leave a review, I would really appreciate it.

Anyway, the song that pushed me to write this - other than Veteran's Day - is Five Star Iris's "Is There Something I Can Do." You check it out on YouTube. I also posted it on my tumblr page - herbrightoceaneyes - just add the necessary extensions to complete the URL.

* * *

_Whoever made the claim that words could ease the pain_  
_Never watched your tears fill up an ocean_  
_Never saw your face the moment you found out_  
_That you'd have to live without until heaven_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day comes in swatches of colors – greens and golds, blues and browns – a refreshing sight that goes well with the warm summer they are experiencing right now. Tobias savors it, rolling the windows of their truck down to let the air in. Tris seems to be enjoying it, too. She'd disassembled her messy bun, and she looks golden with the morning sunlight on her skin and hair. Even if it's already been seven years since the faction wars and the end of the experiments, Chicago is still on the mend and their involvement with the new government meant longer hours being trapped inside the boring concrete grays of the city.

This is good for both of them.

They do this every year on the same day - the day the new members of each faction were supposed to pick their jobs, the day Abnegation fell on the hands of mind-controlled Dauntless – the anniversary of Andrew and Natalie Prior's deaths.

For the first two years, Tris couldn't even bring herself to say a few words about her family and how she feels about them. She'd just stare at the land where the loyal Dauntless and the remaining Abnegation buried the dead, crying silent tears. Time, though it doesn't heal you completely, has a way of stitching you up and making things easier, bearable. That's how it is now.

Tris catches him looking at her. She smiles at him, sweet and loving, her hand settling down over his on the gear stick. He brings it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles then her ring, the partner of the one on his own finger.

"You feeling okay?" He asks her, concern crinkling his brows.

"I'm fine, Tobias. Don't worry about me." Tris squeezes his hand in reassurance. He nods taking her words for it. They slow down to a stop near the marble memorial the city have erected for its lost members. He gets out of the truck and hurries towards the passenger side to assist Tris.

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you," he tells her.

"Don't forget the flowers in the backseat." Tris starts to walk toward the marble wall. He gets the bouquet of white lilies and locks the doors before following his wife.

They're not the only ones paying their respects. A few other people are already around the memorial offering silent prayers and laying down flowers for their lost loved ones. Tobias greets them with a polite nod, sometimes a smile.

"My parents would have been so happy seeing people help each other, especially Mom. Caleb would have probably over-analyzed things and go on great lengths just to explain the psychology behind selflessness," Tris says without looking at him. Tobias would have thought she's ruminating over sad thoughts if it weren't for the smile on her face. She's honestly thinking about what her family would do, how they would react to this new world they're living in.

"Caleb would have been a great teacher, but it would also be easy for his students to goof around in his class. Your brother kind of zones out whenever he's into deep explaining something."

"I still wish they could have seen this," she gestures around them, "all of it."

"I wish that, too." Tobias puts a hand over Tris's narrow shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. "More so now than ever before." His hand slides down to her arms before going around her waist and settling on top of his wife's abdomen.

They've only found out they were pregnant two weeks ago. After two years of marriage and a year of trying to conceive, it was surely a happy news for both of them. By that time, Tris is already eight weeks along, her usually flat stomach showing a slight bump under her loose dress. They haven't told their friends yet. So far, only Evelyn knows. Tris wanted to go visit the memorial before they do so.

"I'd love to think my family will be overjoyed with our news. They'd be happy for both of us, happy and excited." Tris twists her body slightly so she could look at him. "And I still maintain my position on them loving you as their own son."

He presses his lips on her temple, smelling her sweet scent – ripe apples and cool night breeze – letting it flood him with calm. Tris had always had that effect on him.

"I dreamt about them last night. They were all together. Mom, Dad, Caleb. I don't remember if they talked to me, or what. All I can recall after I woke up was their smiling faces and the feeling the dream left me. I feel happy. I feel at peace.

"I've accepted that they've gone somewhere else now, somewhere I can't follow them to. I think I've had years ago," Tris reaches out for his hand with the flowers. He hands him one of the bouquets. "But I still miss them, Tobias."

"Of course you still do. You love them, Tris. It doesn't mean you have to stop loving them just because they're gone."

He could have said more. He wanted to say more, but eloquence had never been his forte; expressing himself had always been one of his weakest spots. Giving out a speech in front of a hundred people he does not know is easier than telling Tris how he feels.

He draws his wife to his side, gently squeezing her shoulder before letting her go again. Tris gives him a small smile before walking towards the marble memorial. Tobias watches as she lays a gentle hand over her family's engraved names, closing her eyes in silent conversation. He does the same, wordlessly promising her parents and her brother that he'll take of their girl, love her with everything he has until the very last second he has in this world; that he'll keep her and their child safe, protect them with his own life if he has to. He lays down the flowers he'd been holding once he's finished. It takes Tris a few minutes more before she does the same.

"Ready to go?" He asks her with a tender voice.

"Yes."

Tobias holds out a hand for Tris. She takes it, lacing their fingers together. They both start walking back to their truck.

"I told them what our baby's name will be," she tells him while he helps her up to her seat.

"Yeah?" He smiles at her, encouraging Tris to tell him more.

"Andrew for a boy and Natalie for a girl. We'd still have to think about second names. I promised Caleb I'd fit his name in, too."

"That's good then," Tobias chuckles. He closes the passenger's side door. "We have the whole day to discuss baby names."


End file.
